


{Until We Meet Again} 10th Doctor x Reader

by Lynnxian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnxian/pseuds/Lynnxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time comes around again, and the Doctor is miserable. With his companions lost, and his hope gone, who will be the kind stranger to fix his heart, leave him a gift, and present him with a quest to find her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Beginning

Loneliness

The one thing that consumed the Doctor, pain and agony surrounded him for what felt like decades.

He had lost so many companions, ones he dearly cared for, one more than a friend.  
Rose Tyler, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his regeneration periods with, but she was sentenced to life in another dimension. Before his last farewells, he was able to return once more to present a gift to his blonde lover, that was a clone of the Doctor, unable to regenerate by the help of his recent companion, Donna Noble.

Just like Rose, Donna was forced to leave as well, the knowledge of the Time Lords inside of her head was too extreme to comprehend, in order to prevent the information from killing her, he was forced to remove every memory of the Doctor she had stored in her mind.

And once more, back to his pain of crippling loneliness. It was devouring him, so he decided to make a move. Go to the one event that had led him to taking his companions to see the heavens; Christmas.

Snow, Joy, Cheer, Family, and Happiness. The traits were the one thing that could do their best to fill the empty hole, where his heart once inhabited. Looking around through the thin layer of falling snow, he watched as the vibrant lights of Christmas glowed their warming glow. A faint smile appeared on his tear-stained face as he let out a small sigh, remembering the incidents of Christmas tree’s with his two female friends.

A chuckle escaped his lips as more lukewarm tears slid down his face with ease, yearning to see his only friends once more, but already knowing that he can’t. The more the tears, the lower his head leaned down, allowing the liquid to drip of his skin and onto the cold blankets of snow.

“Sir, why are you crying?”

The Doctor flinched when he heard a faint female voice speak to him. He whipped his head up to be locked with the [e/c] colored ones boring into his welled-up chocolate covered eyes. The woman had sleek [h/c] hair, she looked to be somewhere near her 20’s, and radiant [e/c] eyes.

He tried to speak but all that came out was small whimpers, an after-effect of his crying. The girl quickly realized his pain and walked closer to him, her eyebrows furrowed with concern as she watched him painfully.

“Do you need help?”

Once more a question was pointed towards The Doctor, he continued to remain silent as he watched the woman. The [h/c] haired girl quickly reached into her [f/c] messenger bag and pulled out a thin, square box, wrapped with blue wrapping paper and topped off with a creamy white bow.

She paused and stared at the present, deciding whether or not to hand it over to the sobbing stranger. A sigh followed as she closed her eyes for a short time. She slowly moved her hand with the neatly wrapped present closer to The Doctor with caution.

“Here, you can have this.”

The Doctor looked at her eyes with a questioning look, as if asking for permission to take it. She gave the signal of nodding as her smile grew wider.

“Are you sure you want me to have this? Doesn’t this belong to someone important?”

Putting a hand up to her chin, and pursing her lips in concentration, she finally dropped her arm back down to it’s side as her warm smile grew brighter.

“Nope!”

She replied, emphasizing the ‘p’.  
Small giggles escaped her mouth as he watched the present pass from her hands, to his. 

“Besides, the person I was going to give it to, doesn't deserve it, they’re kinda a jerk. But anyways, it’s Christmas, and I see someone in need of cheering up, so right now, they’re the only thing important to me.”

The more she spoke, the more her smile widened. More tears came rolling down his cheeks as he looked back-and-forth between the kind girl and the gift.  
He spoke, but his voice was unstable.

“Th-thank you, yo-you are very kind.”

The [e/c] eyed woman nodded and continued to her destination as she left the distraught Time Lord still gripping onto the present.  
The Doctor wanted to thank her, and learn her name, but it was too late. By the time he had torn his vision off of the box, the kind stranger had disappeared.  
Later on, he had returned to his TARDIS, the gift resting in his trenchcoat pocket. 

He let out a heavy sigh as for this one time, he allowed himself to smile, wiping off the dried trail of the once warm liquid on his face. Retrieving the item from within his coat, he gingerly opened it, and with his surprise was thankful.

Inside the blue and white box, contained a single crystal snowflake with a beautiful design, and as he scanned the icicles, his gaze rested upon an inscription:

_‘Do not be like a snowflake, easy to melt, and be destroyed, Never give up.’_

The Dam within his eyes finally gave out, dripping onto the crystal gift, splashing into more tiny droplets of liquid. Once more, a sheepish smile appeared on his lips, enlightening his perspective of himself. From that day forward he vouched to never give up, but still pleaded for the day to see the woman who saved him from his despair.

_Little did he know, that he would see her sooner that he thought._


	2. The One Worth Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being [Y/n]'s first few weeks into England, she begins her new job, only to have it come crashing down with an unidentified alien controlling the halls. Unbeknownst to her, an old friend will soon come to her rescue.

Working in a cubicle for 9 hours straight begins to take a toll on a person’s mental and physical health, even more so when they have only gotten a sum of 5 hours of sleep the previous night.

To add on to her problems, an inhuman creature made their duty to take her office building as a base camp for their operations along with using the workers as hostages.

This unlucky person, was named [y\n].

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting an occupation didn’t quite occur to her until now.  
[y/n] had only just assimilated into british culture since her move to England, after being in the British capital for 3 months anyone would’ve gotten used to the British customs. But not her.

The [h/c] haired female became sidetracked by a handful of problems once she arrived.

_Where am I going to live? How will I get to places? Do I have enough money for this month? What if nobody likes me?_

Among the thoughts in her mind, only one got away from her.

Getting a Job

“How could you have been so stupid to forget about a job?!” She lectured herself, whilst walking down the street, earning strange glances from passerbyers.

An embarrassed blush arose on her [s/c] cheeks as she flashed an apologetic smile towards nearby pedestrians. 

She turned her gaze down, focusing on the snow crunching beneath her shoes as she walked along, subconsciously counting her steps in her head. She turned the corner, lost in thought when a shoulder bumped into her own. 

She went to look up at the fellow she had run into, but a peculiar shop caught her eye instead, staying her gaze.

"Sorry, my bad." she hastily blurted, returning her gaze to the sidewalk, her cheeks lit up in embarrassment as she quickened her pace along. 

Behind her, however, the chocolate colored eyes of a tall, brunet, man in a trenchcoat followed her, trying to figure out why her voice had seemed so familiar.

Hurrying to the shop, she halted to a stop as her eyes hooked onto a towering lamppost that withheld a single piece of paper.

As she trotted over to the flyer, [h/c] locks flowed behind in the breeze and danced with the little cold flakes of snow.

Delicate hands reached for the paper as [e/c] orbs scanned over the inked words.  
_‘Help wanted at Richard Frenat Enterprises! Must have experience with desk jobs and technology! Come to this address for interviewing!’_

“725 Christine Lane.” [y/n] told herself.

Determination consumed [y/n] as she set a course to 725 Christine Lane.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh of relief was made as she left the interview, successful in getting approved for the job.

“Thank you for applying Ms.[l/n], we are in need of some new workers lately.” The man in a pinstripe suit spoke whilst shaking her [s/c] hand.

“I’m glad that I could help.” She replies with a faint smile.

Picking up her coat, she strolls out of the interview room with joy.

“Oh! And Ms.[l/n], we would like you to start tomorrow if possible.” The suited man asks.

[y/n] turns around, her [h/c] hair following suit. “Of course, see you tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can’t believe I took this job. She mentally sighs.

Her hands dashed left and right on the keyboard, typing up explanations, emails, and a report. Currently, the task given to her was to plan and arrange a well needed meeting between two companies in hopes to raise their business sales.

_They’re treating me like a secretary…._

[e/c] eyes widen in surprise when the spontaneous sound of screams erupted from two floors underneath her. Precautions were took as she launched out of her seat and hurried to the nearest room for hiding.

Footsteps neared closer to the room she resided in, causing her brows to tightly knit themselves as they matched with the scowl that was plastered upon her face. A sharp inhale was taken as the sound of shoes hitting the ground advanced closer to the only shield between herself, and the unknown figure.

Without looking, she grasped the nearest object in hopes to use it as a weapon. The knuckles on her fist gradually turned white with the pressure applied by the stress of their owner. Echoes of footsteps traveled away from her hiding place, granting the [h/c] haired female the chance to properly breath.

“Thank goodness.” She whispered to the air.

The object tightly enclosed within her fist reminder her that she still held onto the foreign object.  
Lifting it up, her eyes looked down onto the object, coming to the conclusion that she had reached for a sharp pair of scissors.

 _Huh, looks like I grabbed something actually useful._ Her lips curled into a smile as she formed a plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you even know what the bloody hell you’re doing?!” 

“ **We have our reasons, we do not require your judgement.** ”

The bodiless voices grew louder the closer she inched towards a vacant room. Both voices ceased to speak after the small noise of the scissor blades making contact with the floor.  
In one fell swoop, her hand darted towards the scissors, picking it up, and dashing behind the opposing wall of where she was.

“ **You cannot hide in my presence, human.** ” The eerie voice stated.

Soon after it spoke, she slowly looked around the corner, only to be met with soulless black slots boring right into [e/c]. Within an instant, she grabbed the conjoined blades, swinging them in the direction of the silver plated creature.

Metal wedges itself into the creature's eyes as it reaches its hand to pry away the appliance. With the thing distracted, the female sprints towards the empty room, and is disturbed on what her eyes come across.

A plethora of innocent employees were attached to wires, cables, and what seemed to look like little bits of computer grid chips dug into areas their flesh. 

“Excuse me, but can you grab my sonic screwdriver over there. Silver base, blue tip, black bottom you can't miss it.” The kinder voice asks. Quickly she does as it asks and retrieves the ‘sonic screwdriver’ from underneath a desk and brings it back to it’s owner. 

Not sparing a glance at the stranger, [y/n] instantly drops it in his hand and returns her gaze to the entrance of the room, awarded with the sight of an agitated cyborg. 

“Damn...I forgot about you.” She nervously states as she slowly makes her way to the furthest place away from the automaton in the room, not daring to take her eyes off it.

“Well, I think I’ve had enough fun for one day.” The voice implied, laced with a british accent, which [y/n] had failed to notice before.

“ **You do not posses the ability to take down the new age of Cybermen, Doctor. We will become powerful, we will become perfect.** ” It’s robotic voiced rang out.

“Well, I highly doubt that. I always have a trick up my sleeve.” A click of his tongue was heard afterwards. 

Once again, she failed to notice something, specifically the british man right beside her. Slowly, he multitasked by leaning down to her ear, and pulling out his sonic screwdriver that was previously housed within his coat pocket.

“ _When I say ‘now’, I want you to cover your ears. Got it?_ ” A hasty nod created the answer to his question, leading to the man beside her to smirk.

“ **These humans will be upgraded into better beings, and you can do nothing. You will be upgraded with them.** ”

“Sure, sure. How about, NOW!” 

[s/c] hands swiftly made their way to cover her ears as [e/c] orbs shifted over to the blue glowing device held within the man’s hand.

The irritating whine created by the instrument was enough for the Cyberman to violently shake.  
The metal man attempted to walk towards the source in hopes to end the torment. It’s task was short lived as the girl watched the Cyberman halt, and crash into the floor with a loud metal ‘bang’.

Once it’s form hits the carpeted floor, the man turns off the noise and rushes to the closest computer.

“Is it….dead?” She asks, staring down at the cyborg laying upon the ground.

“Not dead, only paralyzed. But it won't be for long unless I shut it down for good. I just can’t seem to hack into its programming.” The man stated.  
Shyly walking over to the monitor, her [e/c] eyes scanned the screen, gradually understanding what the stranger is doing.

“I-If you need someone to crack the programming, I can help.” She nervously asks.

Sighing, he runs his large hand through his spiky mane and pushes away from the desk in his wheeled seat. 

“You can try, I don’t know if you’ll be able to crack the coding since it’s encrypted by a _Cyberman._ ”  
He responds, putting emphasis on Cyberman.

After minutes of nothing but the sounds of keyboard keys getting pressed, a lime unlocked picture of a lock appears upon the screen, indicating that she had gotten access to the Cyberman’s programming.

Brown pools stared at the glass screen in disbelief as the girl quickly removed herself from near the computer, to a short distance from the metal man.

“Wow.” He breathed out. Her skills surely did amaze him, but what amazed him more was her bravery. The girl was so close to the Cyberman, yet she didn't bat an eye. _She didn’t seem to be scared of it._

Returning to his task, he typed away on the keyboard and eventually found out the way to shut down the metal monster.

“So what do we do with it?” She curiously asked,

“Torchwood will deal with the Cyberman. The paramedics and police will take care of the victims.”

Torchwood was an organization she wasn’t familiar with, and she wanted to ask about the institution, but decided against it.

“Uh, well, today has been fun, but I really have to get home.” Her voice was rushed as she buttoned up her coat and began descending down the stairs. 

“Hey, wait!” The man’s voice called out to her.

A soft ‘Hm?’ Was her response.

Once [y/n] turned around and met with his eyes, she froze. _She had seen those eyes somewhere..but….where?_

“ _Do I, know you from somewhere?_ ” Both said in unision. Like a mirror, they both mimicked each other's expressions with wide eyes, and rose dusted cheeks to match.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve ever met.” She spoke softly, reaching the bottom floor and heading towards the door.

The man stood there, watching as the sliding glass doors moved out of the way, almost like they were stepping out of her way.

He tried to call out to her for her to stop, but all that occurred was his lips forming silent words.  
Finally, he dashed out the double doors, ignoring the cold climate that formed late at night.

“Hold on, I really do feel like I know you.” His words caught her attention as she moved to face his towering frame.

Visible puffs of steam could be seen with each breath as they stood still, watching, and waiting for the other to speak.

Once the man finally was able to take in her appearance, his dual hearts began to beat faster than their normal speed.

_It was her._  
_After weeks of searching, he finally found his savior._

The warmth of tears cascaded down his winter-chilled cheeks as the [h/c] haired girl’s face slowly twisted into worry.

“A-are you ok? Is something w-wrong? D-did I say something?” She frantically asked, fearing that she caused the man in front of her pain.

Reaching into his left coat pocket, he pulled out an all too familiar crystal snowflake.  
A soft smile formed on his lips as he read the words out loud.

“ _‘Do not be like a snowflake, easy to melt, and be destroyed, Never give up.’_ ” His thumb ran over the inscription placed in the middle of the fake snowflake. 

“I can’t believe you kept that.” The girl stares in disbelief at the item.

Placing his treasure back in its former spot, he quickly stepped forward and hugged her tight. This action, made [y/n] dumbstruck. No words were formed with her vocal cords as she desperately tried to say something.

“W-what a-are you doing?” She stuttered. The confused [h/c] haired girl was rewarded with silence and a tighter hug, almost like a snake wrapping around it’s prey.

“W-woah!” She yelped as she was lifted up and spun around by the suited man.

“I found you! I can’t believe I found you!” He cheered with glee.

When he released her from his hug, she took a moment to catch her breath.  
Her eyes scanned over his appearance, spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, trench coat, blue pinstripe suit, and red converse. His appearance did strike her as a tad bit odd, but put it aside to think about later on.

She was also embarrassed to admit that he was quite easy on the eyes, but she wouldn’t dare tell him that.

Her eyes shifted to the large pile of snow pushed up against the building, for she was too nervous to meet his gaze.

Softly putting his hand under her chin, he guided her head to face him. And once it was, his lips crashed into hers. Rejection was possible in his action, but it never came. Her smooth lips were moving in sync with his own.

Snaking his hands around her waist, he lovingly pulled her flush against himself. She positioned her arms around his neck, locking her hands together to prevent her arms from returning to her sides.

Ending the kiss resulted in both parties panting from lack of air. They watched as their breaths turned into small cloudy mists.

“Never did I imagine that I would see you again.” Her soft voice spoke.

“And I couldn’t be happier.” He winked.

“I never did catch your name.” [Y/n] pressed.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he prepared for her question after his answer. “The Doctor.”

“Doctor _Who?_ ” 

The Doctor softly traced her jawline whilst emitting a laugh. “If I had a dime for how many people asked me that, _Well_ , I’d be rich by now.”

“I’m [Y/n], if you wanted to know.” She rushed.

Grabbing her [s/c] hand, he lead her towards his blue police public call box, which raised suspicion toward the girl. Stopping only a few inches away from the call box, The Doctor looked into [e/c] eyes with hope.

“[Y/n], will you come travelling with me?”

“Where would we be going?”

Slowly leaning closer near her curious face, he answered. “ _Everywhere._ ”  
She began to ponder about his response, if she could go anywhere, would that include planets and space as well? Would she be able to go places no one has even dreamed about?  
Her decision was made.

“Yes, I will come travelling with you.” Was her reply.

As soon as her reply crossed his mind, his features lit up with joy. Quickly snapping his fingers, the doors to the blue police call box open with no hesitation, startling his newly dubbed companion.

“How on Earth did you do that?” [Y/n] gasped.

Instead of responding to her question, he quickly sprinted into the box, dragging her behind him.

“H-Hey! There’s no way both of us will fit i-” The girl’s sentence was cut short when a giant room stood before her very own eyes. The Doctor leaned proudly against the console that stood in the center of the room, eyeing the shocked expression that she wore.

“I-it’s-”

“Go on.”

“Bigger.” She paused.

“On the inside, yep.” He finished while popping the ‘p’.

After taking a 360 turn to drink up the details of the interior that belonged to the strange blue box, she looked at his smug face and laughed. 

“I bloody love you.” She spoke in between her laughter.

“I could say the same for you.” The Doctor returned.

Both blushed as they stared down each other for what seemed like hours. The Doctor quickly coughed to break the silence. [Y/n] slowly inched towards his figure while her [e/c] eyes bored into his own brown.

Putting on a quick smile, he asked “Any plans for where you want to go?”  
Her smile beamed as she darted her eyes around the controls. Finally [e/c] orbs rested upon The Doctor’s face. “ _Everywhere._ ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s where [y/n]’s story began, her and The Doctor, travelling throughout time and space in a small blue box. Galaxies, Stars, Planets, and Empires were all saved with the aid of the duo, but there were bad days where they caused the fall of some. Tears were shed and lives were lost, but that was the price to pay in travelling with the Timelord. Her legacy would be known throughout the universe as she soon would come to save the Earth, twice. Even though The Doctor never told [y/n], he had to admit, _she was the one thing worth waiting for._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the year 2073 in an abandoned graveyard that’s is just a few inches shy of being in the forest, The Doctor’s shadow hovers over the marble tribute to the one and only [Y/n] [L/n], who is now deceased. His expressions varied from depressed, to happy. Though he visited her grave once a month, the Timelord continued to feel sorrow for his former companion.

Squatting down, he began to talk to the tombstone “I found the snowflake you gave me today.” His voice slowly began to break.

“I can’t look at it without thinking of you.” Carefully taking the crystal object out from within his pocket, he gently placed it upon the grave’s soil and started to stand up. 

“Well, [y/n]-” The Doctor stopped.

“Until we meet again.” He said before spinning on his heel and heading towards the Tardis.

Transparent hands grasped the delicate snowflake and held it tightly. A smile rose upon the invisible entity’s features as it watched the Trenchcoated man retreat back to the blue telephone box.

Hastily walking back into his domain, The Doctor shut the wide white doors and continued on to the controls. A thought popped into his mind to check his psychic paper. Following the suggestion, he reached for the paper within his coat pocket and fished it out. Opening it up, his eyes widened, and his jaw slacked. The message that appeared on the paper gave him a glimmer of happiness.

 

**_‘Until we meet again, Doctor.’_ **


End file.
